shadowhuntersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cassandra Clare
|status= |deathreason= |AKA= *Cassandra Clare *Cassandra Claire |nickname= Cassie |residence= Estados Unidos |species= Humana |occupation= Escritora |allegiance= |significant other= |mother= |father= |children= |siblings= |parabatai= |family= Joshua Lewis |ancestors= |descendants= |gender= Femenino |hair color= |eye color= |otheractor= |onlyappearance= |first= |last= }} Judith Rumelt mejor conocida como Cassandra Clare es la autora estadounidense que escribió la serie de libros para adultos y jóvenes: Las Crónicas de Cazadores de Sombras, las cuales comprenden Cazadores de Sombras, Cazadores de Sombras: Los Orígenes y Cazadores de Sombras: Renacimiento entre otras historias cortas, que escribió con ayuda de varios escritores, como Las Crónicas de Magnus Bane, Códice de los Cazadores de Sombras y Cazadores de Sombras y Subterráneos. Biografía Cassandra nació el 27 de julio de 1973 en Teherán, Irán bajo el nombre de Judith Rumelt, hija de padres estadounidenses. Antes de cumplir diez años de edad vivió en Suiza, Inglaterra y Francia. Según lo que dice en los libros ella se orientó en la lectura leyendo Las Crónicas de Narnia y Los Seis Signos de la Luz. En sus años de instituto, vivió en Los Ángeles y en Nueva York, donde trabajó en varias revistas de entretenimiento. Empezó a trabajar en su novela debut Ciudad de Hueso en el año 2004, inspirada en el viaje urbano por Manhattan. Esta saga de libros tuvo una película en 2013, aunque no fue muy fiel a lo libros y por lo tanto no se continuó con la franquicia, pero sí se estrenó en 2016 una basada en los libros bajo el nombre , la cual fue un éxito de audiencia y fue renovada para una segunda temporada. Antes de la publicación de Ciudad de Hueso, Clare era conocida como escritora de fanfiction bajo el pseudónimo de Cassandra Claire, muy parecido al que usa en la actualidad. Sus obras principales fueron La trilogía de Draco, que trata sobre una biografía del personaje ficticio de Malfoy Draco Malfoy, perteneciente a la serie de libros Harry Potter Harry Potter y El Diario muy secreto, basada en la historia de El Señor de los Anillos. Clare fue considerada una gran fanática entre la comunidad de seguidores de Harry Potter y fue reconocida en varios periódicos, pero también ha sido acusada de plagio. Clare adoptó el seudónimo de La bella Cassandra, en el que basó una novela épica durante el instituto. Lista de obras Cazadores de Sombras *''Ciudad de Hueso'' (City of Bones) (2007) *''Ciudad de Ceniza'' (City of Ashes) (2008) *''Ciudad de Cristal'' (City of Glass) (2009) *''Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos'' (City of Fallen Angels) (24 de mayo de 2011) *''Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas'' (City of Lost Souls) (18 de septiembre de 2012) *''Ciudad del Fuego Celestial'' (City of Heavenly Fire) (mayo del 2014) Cazadores de Sombras: Los Orígenes *''Ángel Mecánico'' (Clockwork Angel) (2010) *''Príncipe Mecánico'' (Clockwork Prince) (marzo de 2012) *''Princesa Mecánica'' (Clockwork Princess) (19 de marzo de 2013) Cazadores de Sombras: Renacimiento *''Lady Midnight'' (Lady Midnight) (8 de marzo de 2016) *''El Señor de las Sombras'' (Lord of Shadows) (27 de mayo de 2017) *''La Reina del Aire y la Oscuridad'' (The Queen of Air and Darkness) (4 de diciembre de 2018) Las Crónicas de Magnus Bane *''Lo que realmente pasó en Perú'' (What Really Happened in Peru) *''La reina fugitiva'' (The Runaway Queen) *''Vampiros, pastelitos y Edmund Herondale'' (Vampire, scones and Edmund Herondale) *''El heredero de medianoche'' (The Midnight Heir) *''El auge del hotel Dumort'' (The Rise of the Hotel Dumort) *''Salvar a Raphael Santiago'' (Saving Raphael Santiago) *''La caída del hotel Dumort'' (Fall of the Hotel Dumort) *''¿Qué comprarle a un cazador de sombras que tiene de todo? (y con el que, de todas formas, no estás saliendo oficialmente)'' (What To Buy The Shadowhunter Who Has Everything (And Who You're Not Officially Dating Anyway)) *''La última batalla del Instituto de Nueva York'' (The Last Stand of the New York Institute) *''El curso del amor verdadero (y las primeras citas)'' (The Course of True Love (and First Dates)) *''El buzón de voz de Magnus Bane'' (The Magnus Bane's Voice Mail) Cazadores de Sombras: Las Últimas Horas *''Cadena de Oro'' (Chain of Gold) *''Cadena de Hierro'' (Chain of Iron) *''Cadena de Espinas'' (Chain of Thorns) Cuentos de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras *''Bienvenidos a la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras'' (Welcome to Shadowhunter Academy) (febrero de 2015) *''El Herondale perdido'' (The Lost Herondale) (marzo de 2015) *''El demonio de Whitechapel'' (The Whitechapel Fiend) (abril de 2015) *''Nada más que sombras'' (Nothing but Shadows) (mayo de 2015) *''El mal que amamos'' (The Evil We Love) (junio de 2015) *''Reyes y príncipes pálidos'' (Pale Kings and Princes) (julio de 2015) *''Sabor amargo'' (Bitter of Tongue) (agosto de 2015) *''La prueba de fuego'' (The Fiery Trial) (septiembre de 2015) *''Nacido para la noche eterna'' (Born to Endless Night) (octubre de 2015) *''Los ángeles descienden dos veces'' (Angels Twice Descending) (noviembre de 2015) Fantasmas del Mercado de Sombras *''Hijo del amanecer'' (Son of the Dawn) (10 de abril de 2018) *''Emite largas sombras'' (Cast Long Shadows) (8 de mayo de 2018) *''Cada cosa exquisita'' (Every Exquisite Thing) (12 de junio de 2018) *''Aprender sobre la pérdida'' (Learn About Loss) (10 de julio de 2018) *''Un amor más profundo'' (A Deeper Love) (14 de agosto de 2018) *''Los malvados'' (The Wicked Ones) (11 de septiembre de 2018) *''La tierra que perdí'' (The Land I Lost) (9 de octubre de 2018) *''A través de la sangre, a través del fuego'' (Through Blood, Through Fire) (13 de noviembre de 2018) *''El mundo perdido'' (The Lost World‎‎) (2019) *''Caído por siempre'' (2019) (Forever Fallen) Magisterium *''La Prueba de Hierro'' (The Iron Trial) (2014) *''El Guante de Cobre'' (The Copper Gauntlet) (2015) *''La Llave de Bronce'' (The Bronze Key) (2016) *''El Chico de Oro'' (The Golden Boy) (2017) *''El Enemigo de la Muerte'' (The Enemy of Death) (2018) Extras *''Códice de los Cazadores de Sombras'' (The Shadowhunter's Codex) (2013) *''Cazadores de Sombras y Subterráneos'' (Shadowhunters and Downworlders) (2013) *''La Historia de Notables Cazadores de Sombras y Habitantes del Submundo'' (2015) Ficción corta *''Guía de la muchacha para derrotar al Señor Oscuro'' ed. Esther Friesner, Baen Books (2005) *''Con encanto So Fey'', ed. Steve Berman, Haworth Press (2007) *''Graffiti'' ed. Steve Berman, libros de Mirrorstone (2008) *''La casa espejo'', HarperCollins Publishers (2009) *''Otros chicos, el beso eterno'', ed. Trisha Telep, Running Press Book Publishers (2009) *''Vacaciones en el infierno'', HarperTeen (26 de mayo de 2009) de:Cassandra Clare en:Cassandra Clare it:Cassandra Clare pt-br:Cassandra Clare Categoría:Autores (mundo real)